A Fool's Booty
by DaniBD
Summary: Sequel to Uncharted Territories. The Governor wants Danny and Steve to help his friend find a valuable artifact to showcase in the museum. Easy? When has treasure hunting ever been easy? Steve/Danny SLASH Our duo take a further step in their relationship
1. Govenor's Dogs

**HI AGAIN! After many rewrites and changing of ideas, I have come out with the sequel to Uncharted Territories!**

**Who else freaked out about the last two episodes of H50? I LOVED IT and I totally saw the Shelburne is Steve's mom deal which I loved also. My favorite conversation happened in the second to last episode!: "I got an easy one: What are you wearing? You know what, don't answer it. I'm sure it's top secret so I will take a guess. *inhales* CARGO PANTS!"-Danny ****"Good bye, Daniel"-Steve. Absolutely incredible!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. This is my first time putting any type of sex on FFnet and DA and I'm nervous about it :D But I'm happy I finally did it! I hope to keep entertaining all of you this round!**

**WARNING: Oral sex.**

"What?" Danny and Steve questioned at the same time. They stood in the Governor's lovely office and in front of his desk. The Governor wanted them to come in for a job and made it seem like it was of the upmost importance. Was it a high profile dead body? Kidnapping? No. An escort job? Sort of. Treasure hunting was the last thing 5-0 expected to be called in for. Danny was pretty sure that that was not in their job description of keeping the island protected. So, was the Governor abusing his task force and sending them on trivial jobs?

Danny was also sure, by the curious look on his partner's face, that Steve was not having the same concerns as him.

"Sir, I don't think treasure hunting requires the services of 5-0 and we have an island to protect which was why the task force was made in the first place…besides other underlying reasons." Danny said.

"First off, Detective, your services are required wherever I want them to be required. Second, Detective Kelly and Officer Kalakaua can hold down the fort while you two escort Mr. Marcus and help him find Patricia's Jeweled Egg. His search has led him to an unexplored, uninhabited island to the South of Hawaii and I want to give him as much help as I can, especially since there are others much less kind than him looking for the same thing." The Governor said trying to keep his calm face on. Why couldn't these two ever do what they were told?

"Why help him? Aren't all treasure hunters in it for just the money and would do anything to get what they want? As far as I know, they are all scumbags."

"Jamal Marcus is a very close friend of mine and he can be trusted. Of course, he enjoys the bonus he gets when he sells to a museum from time to time, but he also wants to cherish and preserve history by giving the artifacts he finds to the right people. He thinks that all precious things should be seen by all his fellow people." Danny's eyebrow shot up when he finally caught on. Steve saw this and decided it was best to stop Danny now before he gets them both into trouble. He put a palm on Danny's chest that stopped him from letting anything out of that tempting mouth of his and stepped forward.

"Sir, we would be honored to take on the job. Just call us when you figure out when we're going to set out for the island." Steve said, being professional. Steve could feel Danny's glare bore into the back of his head as the Governor and the SEAL shook hands.

* * *

"Seriously, Steve? We're going to be hiking through heavy forestation looking for a possibly mythical egg when we should actually be doing some good on this island by doing our jobs as cops? There's something seriously wrong with that! I mean, sure, we became the Governor's dogs and he just wants that egg for the museum to increase tourism and better the economy but couldn't he just hire someone else?" Danny ranted from the passenger's side of his Camaro. Steve stayed silent because trying to get a word in while his partner was on his rant ride was something close to impossible. Now that Steve thought about it, his Detective has been a bit more wounded up than usual. If there was any problem, Steve was sure Danny would tell him, right?

"Are you going to say something and explain to me why this was a good idea?" Steve looked over at Danny and saw that he was avoiding the SEAL's gaze by looking out the window.

"Oh, so you're gonna let me speak now?" Steve retorted but the only answer he received was a childish huff. Steve thought their roles were reversed for a second there.

"Look, by doing this we're helping Hawaii, our home. We can do good doing other things besides putting away criminals and what choice do we have when the Governor does put us on a personal mission? It's not like he does it all the time. He trusts us to get that egg and his friend back safe and sound. So, really, there aren't any people qualified enough to take on this job." Danny finally looked at him as Steve kept his eyes on the road. Danny was astounded. Why couldn't the super ninja be this logical when interrogating a criminal?

"You just want to go on a treasure hunt."

"And you just don't wanna get some exercise."

"You callin' me fat?"

"Oh my god, Danny." Steve sighed as he rubbed his face.

"No, I am not calling you fat just lazy. There's a difference." Why was he acting like this? It was just a simple job. Just something different from the everyday illegal events that seemed to happen. Steve thought it would be like a nice get away for them. Something fun.

They pulled up to Steve's house and Steve quickly turned the car off. He turned to his partner and stared him down.

"We are going through with this and that's an order." Danny rolled his eyes and once he started going on again, Steve got out of the car and shut the door. He could still hear Danny talking, though, it was muffled. It took Steve a while to answer the question, "Does he ever get tired of talking?", when they started working together. After a week, the answer was "Of course not." The answer was still the same now even though they started dating and Steve preferred it like that. He actually took delight in getting Danny started on a rant. It was like the Detective couldn't stop or help himself when an opportunity to make his opinion known popped up. Steve never wanted his hot headed Detective to change, ever.

Danny climbed out of the car and shut the door. He immediately stopped talking when Steve trapped him against the door using his strong arms.

"I hate it when you pull rank on me, Steve. How's that going to affect our relationship?" Danny teased trying to keep is heart calm.

"Here's another order: Shut up and kiss me." At this, Danny leaned up without hesitation and captured Steve's soft lips with his own as if he had been wanting to do it all day. Danny pulled the SEAL lower by grabbing his collar. His tongue darted in between Steve's lips when the man lightly gasped by the sudden force. The Detective couldn't stop himself from being so…animalistic. Danny and Steve hadn't taken that step up in their relationship yet even after 3 months of dating. Danny hadn't had sex in a while and it was finally taking its toll on him. He wanted it so much that he was afraid he was going to lose control and hurt Steve. Not like he could in the first place but still. At that point anything could happen.

Steve pulled away when he thought the kiss got too hot and they started to pass the point of no return. Now, he could see why Danny was more uptight than usual. He needed release and Steve was sort of afraid to give it to him. Steve was also in need but there was this thought that also made itself apparent when he wanted to go further. This was all new for the Commander so what if he messed things up with Danny. A whole mess of "what ifs" were always filling his mind and the ones that included his partner were the ones he was the most cautious about. All the porn in the world or pamphlets on the internet couldn't prepare him enough with the knowledge of the process. He wanted to do things right. He wanted to be with Danny for a long time but how could that happen if Steve couldn't satisfy his partner?

Danny always sensed that Steve was nervous about something by the way his SEAL ended those intense kisses. All they needed to do was to talk things out but for some reason they didn't even brush on the subject. Danny thought that waiting for Steve to be ready on his own was the right thing to do but now it seemed like Danny couldn't handle it. Maybe it was time to bring up the topic.

"Steve, we need to talk." Danny said as their foreheads pressed together.

"About?" Steve had an idea of what the subject of the matter was.

"Taking a step further." Steve lifted his head and he stared at Danny's baby blues. He smirked as he tried to lighten up the tension.

"Like you movin' in with me?" Steve backed up and started for his home.

"What? No!" Danny said staying hot on Steve's heels.

"All you have to do is ask and the answer will be yes. You know I will help you settle in." Steve opened the front door and flicked on the lights. Danny shut the door behind him and locked it as if he already knew the house procedure for that time of night.

"No, Steven. That is not what I'm talking about. I'm talkin' about that step after dating a couple weeks and before the moving in part."

"I'm sure there are more steps in between those, Danny. You're gonna have to be more specific." Steve walked into the kitchen. Danny bit his bottom lip in annoyance.

"SEX! STEVE! I'm talking about having sex! You know, one of the aspects that help keep a relationship going? It's a stress reliever and just all around fricking amazing! Ring any bells?" Steve popped up from behind his refrigerator door with a couple of beers and a small smirk.

"Of course, Danny. I'm not an idiot." He said as Danny grabbed a bottle. It was nice seeing his partner all flustered. Steve went over to the kitchen island and leaned against it. He popped open his bottle with an opener and then handed it to Danny who did the same thing.

"I have this weird feeling that you like settin' me off like that."

"You're reputation precedes you, Detective." Danny shook his head in response and took a long swig of his beer. Steve stared at him while drinking his beer and waited. Truthfully, he wanted this conversation to happen; to help ease him into new territory. He wanted all this to work and to continue being happy with Danny. They did have had a brief conversation but that ended quickly after Danny answered Steve's question about Danny having experience in the matter. Danny had said yes but only being the pitcher which made Steve nervous. He didn't want to be treated like a woman but he was sure Danny would make him feel like more of a man. But what if Steve didn't like it? He did not want that to happen.

"You don't have to be so nervous about it." Danny spoke up breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

"I'm not…that nervous."

"I can take care of you, Steve. You do trust me, right?" Danny stepped closer and placed his beer on the island next to Steve's bottle.

"That's a very stupid question, Danny."

"Then let me help you. You don't need to do this alone like I know you're thinking about doing. We're both in this relationship, remember? I want to make you happy because I love you." Danny said reassuringly. Steve's face felt hot as Danny said "I love you." Danny leaned up against Steve's body and looked up at him.

"I never said that I wouldn't catch for you so if you don't like being under me then I can switch." Steve looked away as he bit his bottom lip. This was exactly what he needed. Some kind of reassurance. Instead of responding, Steve stayed silent. Danny turned the SEAL's head so he was looking at him and kissed him. It was gentle and soothing which made Steve relax and lower any resisting defenses he subconsciously had up. It took every ounce of Danny's self-control to keep the kiss calm. He didn't want to push Steve. He wanted to ease him in and he knew exactly how he was going to go about that.

Danny's hands made their way just under Steve's butt and he lifted the man onto the counter breaking the kiss. Yeah, the Detective was short but that didn't mean he wasn't strong. He could probably bench press the SEAL.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as Danny made him take off his V-neck shirt. He just wanted to know what was going to happen next. Danny stood in between his knees and smirked up at him.

"Just trust me." Danny said as he leaned up once again and lips met but this time the kiss held a fire to it which would have made Steve's knees quiver. The Detective's hands couldn't help themselves as they ran down Steve's chest and stomach. Danny also couldn't help the low groan that escaped his throat as his hands continued their descent down the warm tight skin until they touched the edge of Steve's famous cargos. He skillfully unfastened, unbuttoned and unzipped the pants only sliding them down a few inches, enough to expose Steve's dark colored boxers. Danny broke away and looked down.

"Oh good. Boxers." He said fingering the opening in the front.

"Do I look like a briefs kind of guy?" Steve shot back trying to keep his nerves in check. His heart wouldn't stop beating so hard and his breath became harder to control. His breathing nearly stopped altogether when Danny pulled out his semi hard manhood from its confined space. Danny smirked. Steve was still nervous and was afraid to just let Danny do his thing. Danny leaned down and Steve's heart seemed to stop.

"You're gonna-?" All words became nonexistent as Danny took his whole member into his mouth. Steve quickly grew larger in Danny's mouth as the Detective's lips reached the base over and over again. Danny almost had a hard time keeping Steve in his mouth as the Commander leaned back putting all of his weight onto his hands. Danny's tongue swirled around Steve's head before taking the firm shaft back into his hot mouth. Oh god, this was going to be quick.

"Ooooh, Danny." Steve moaned breathlessly. He had let one of his hands tangle its fingers through Danny's blonde hair. Steve felt like he needed something to hold on to and his Detective's golden hair seemed like a good idea. He watched his partner's head bob up and down and before he knew it, he was so ready to release. His toes curled in his boots, trying to prolong the heated pleasure that ran through his body. Danny felt Steve throb in his mouth indicating the inevitable ecstasy. He sucked in keeping his tongue pushed against the bottom of his SEAL's ticking bomb and increased his pace.

Steve threw his head back and his hand let go of Danny's hair to continue supporting his own weight on the counter. Steve's moan exploded from his throat as he finally let go and his blissfulness coated the inside of Danny's accepting mouth. He happily swallowed the salty bitterness and straightened up as he took off his forgotten tie from around his neck. Steve took in deep breaths trying to regain control of himself as Danny threw his tie to the side and hopped up on the counter crawling over his satisfied lover.

Steve slid back a bit so he could sit up more and tried to get closer to Danny's face. Danny ran his hands up Steve's tattooed arms and felt his muscles tremble under his touch which gave Danny a small thrill and kept his manhood at attention.

"Better?" Danny quietly asked with a smirk. Steve smiled and brought the Detective's face down towards his so that their lips connected. Steve felt that Danny was still very hungry as his partner's tongue shot into his mouth aggressively, giving Steve a taste of himself. Then Steve had an uncontrollable urge to please his lover and pushed Danny to the side and onto the counter. Danny's back hit the counter. His long sleeve shirt kept him from shivering from the cold contact of the surface but not from Steve's stormy gaze.

Steve crawled on top of Danny, staying in between the Detective's legs. He started to unbutton that unnecessary white shirt that kept Danny's built body hidden at all times.

"You don't need to return the favor." Danny said looking up at Steve. He couldn't tell if what he just said was him being kind to his partner or if he was completely lying. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that. You've been waiting for this for the last three months." Steve slid his hands under the shirt where the buttons parted and pushed the flaps aside untucking the shirt from the pants. Calloused hands moved across soft light hair and skin as they explored the body that seemed untouchable when that long sleeved shirt was on. Fingers pulled at the hem of Danny's pants after tracing that beautiful "V" that Steve thought about multiple times.

"You're right. I need this, now." Danny responded watching the Commander's hands carefully. He felt dizzy just staying still like he was and his heart felt like it was racing uncontrollably. He was sure he was going to explode so fast that it would seriously be record breaking. Steve unfastened the trousers and slid them all the way off with the help of Danny lifting his pelvis up. He also noticed the soft fabric of the Detective's boxers when he pulled them down. The man liked to be comfortable under all that professional attire as it seemed. The light shone off the liquid that slowly made its way out of Danny's erection. Steve leaned down to lick up the fluid just for a taste as his fingers lightly touched the hot shaft. Danny growled but didn't look away. This was like a dream come true. All the waiting was what made this so worth the while.

Danny's eyes closed and relaxed against the cool counter as Steve took his head into that moist mouth of his. Steve was just exploring and taking his time and Danny couldn't be any happier letting the super SEAL do what he wanted. He groaned as Steve slowly slid his mouth down along his shaft, tasting him. Danny resisted bucking his hips up. There was something alluring about the light saltiness entering his mouth that kept Steve wanting to do more. His confidence levels increased dramatically as the amount of moans Danny had to give were infinite when Steve worked his tongue against every inch of the soft, tight skin in his mouth. Once he realized that his mouth was tiring and Danny seemed to get slightly bigger in his mouth, Steve's speed increased along with the intensity. It felt like pushing your body harder through the last few reps of an exercise which Steve took much pleasure from.

"Fuck, Steve." Danny groaned happily as relief showered over him when he finally went over the edge. Steve licked up the juice that had escaped from his mouth and swallowed everything. Sure, it was going to get some getting used to but the taste wasn't half bad. Danny lifted himself up onto his elbows and smiled.

"That was pretty good for your first time, Commander." He said as Steve crawled back over him with a smile.

"You're not too bad either, Detective." Steve leaned down and soft lips met once again. Steve sighed into the kiss as his hand slid up Danny's exposed side and up to his neck. Everything just felt so much better now. Like things would come easier to them and life wasn't going to send them into a firefight every day. This was pure bliss. Steve was placing light kisses on Danny's neck when the bliss was shattered by the shrill of the Governor's ringtone that came from Steve's cargos which were still hanging below his hips.

"Answer it." Danny ordered, knowing full well who it was.

"No." Steve nipped at the crook of Danny's neck, receiving a low moan.

"I wonder what the Governor will do if you suddenly stopped taking his really important calls. Wouldn't be surprised if he sends his secretary crashing through your door." Danny smirked as Steve sighed and sat up. There was no way he was going to find out what happened when you didn't take the Governor's call, especially if he took every single one. He dug out that annoying cell phone and answered it.

"Governor." Steve greeted. Danny used this time to slide back from Steve and jumped off the counter. He grabbed his tie and the clothes Steve threw from the floor. Steve grabbed his arm before he could make his way out of the kitchen.

"Mr. Marcus is already at the docks so you and Detective Williams are leaving tomorrow afternoon." The Governor said, his voice booming over the speaker.

"So soon?" Steve gave Danny a questioning look. Was Danny going home? Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his beer.

"I'm going to be in the shower." He whispered taking a drag from the bottle. He pulled away from Steve's grip and disappeared around the corner.

"Is that going to be a problem, Commander?" The Governor's voice was challenging and Steve shook his head. Danny's footsteps were heard going up the stairs and then the shower was turned on making Steve smile.

"No, sir."

**Good? I didn't know how the Governor acts since he doesn't show up much but I tried to go off what I remember. Guess it gives me an excuse to rewatch both seasons again! Pfft! Who am i kidding? I don't need an excuse!**

**This oral sex wasn't suppose to happen in this chapter. I was planning it in later chapters but I guess Danny and Steve didn't want to wait that long.**

**Soon I will be reediting Uncharted Territories because I keep finding a whole mess of mistakes every time I read over it and it peeves me!**

**I seriously do not know how long this sequel will be but I hope to give you all an adventure that you will enjoy!**


	2. Mr and Mrs Marcus

**Finally! Got done with this chapter! Had trouble with my muse and my own boredom was distracting me, which was very weird, so it took me a while to get this right. During my boredom I rewatched Ocean's 11, 12, 13 and The Proposal which helped me a lot and I did a night of drinking which, surprisingly enough, helped me out also. I noticed how deep Scott Caan's voice is now compared to the Ocean movies and he's more broad hehe! Oh! I decided that sometime in the future I will be writing a crossover between the Ocean movies and H50. :D I have a bunch of ideas of how I'm going to mesh them together.**

**Anyway, with this chapter I had to read it over about a thousand times before I was finally satisfied. I even changed the name of my OC. Chapter is sorta slow and I was thinking that each chapter would represent a day unless it gets too long then it's whatever time I say it is MUhAHAHA!**

**Warning: Cheesy story connected to treasure, well, by my standards...**

**ENJOY!**

Danny and Steve stood beside a spectacular 2012 SeaRay yacht parked at the dock they were standing on. The wood slightly rose and fell along with the small waves that moved under it. The bright afternoon sun shone off the polished white paint and the stainless steel railings. Steve only noticed the boat in the first place when his partner punched him in the arm and muttered something about checking him out too much. How could Steve not do that when Danny was wearing a dark red button up shirt and dark beige cargo shorts?

Danny was sure whoever bought the boat would be left without a soul because that seemed like the only sufficient way to pay for the thing. He leaned over nudging his partner with his shoulder and he adjusted the shoulder strap that was attached to a duffle bag.

"You sure this is the right boat?" He asked. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't even fathom why this would be the boat used to travel to the southern island. The Governor was really sending them for a loop with this one.

"Yeah…" Steve said with disbelief. Why would the Governor lend his boat to his friend? Wasn't treasure hunting somewhat dangerous? This boat looked like it shouldn't even touch water it was so luxurious and expensive.

"Hello, boys." A somewhat familiar woman's voice called from the boat. The woman's short, dark ash, blonde hair fluttered as she jumped from the boat and onto the wooden dock. She stood up, fixed her tank top and pulled her shorts down a bit. Her green eyes smiled at the men as a mild Australian accent left her mouth. Those eyes seemed suspiciously familiar also but her whole being seemed new at the same time.

"Mr. McGarrett, Mr. Williams. My name is Neilsa Marcus. Jamal's wife. We are so glad you guys are coming out with us. It will definitely be worth your while. Jamal is waiting for you and I've set your room up inside. Well, come on!" Neilsa walked onto the back of the rich boat with Steve and Danny in tow. They passed the white leather seats and headed downstairs under the cockpit. Their feet touched salon wood flooring as Neilsa spun around and pointed behind them.

"Through that door is the room for the both of you. It is oddly spacious and also has a bathroom. I think you will find the accommodations more than to your liking." Neilsa said, putting her hands on her hips. There was something about that playful smile that made Danny suddenly become irritated.

"Oh, I'm sure. Only the best for the Governor." Danny said not even trying to hide the sarcasm. Yeah, he was still mad that they had to go on this trip and now even more so that the Governor seemed to be babying these people with his own private property. Jamal was either a REALLY good friend or the Governor was not all that intelligent. Danny hoped it was the former. Neilsa giggled.

"Jamal is probably checking on some last minute things so you two can settle in and he will be with you shortly." Neilsa then trotted up the wooden stairs. She seemed more like a secretary than a wife. Danny turned to Steve who was looking around the cabin. A white kitchen counter with a silver sink was to the left with wood cabinets and a medium sized, silver refrigerator while a white leather "L" couch was to the right. A door was ahead which possibly could be the separator to another bedroom.

"Does Mrs. Marcus seem even slightly familiar to you?" Danny asked, breaking Steve out of his "assessing" daze.

"A little bit." Steve shrugged and opened the door behind him. Yeah, it was cramped but with two long, twin beds with dark blue sheets to the left with little walking space and the small bathroom to the right separated by a door, this boat seemed to get more expensive as you walked through it.

"A little bit? That's it? There's no weird gut feeling you're gettin' about her?" Danny asked setting his duffle bag onto one of the soft beds.

"Danny, I've met a lot of women in my time. They start to be a bit familiar after a while. I'm guessing your detective senses are tingling?" Steve said tossing his backpack onto the other bed and headed to the bathroom.

"My 'detective senses' were tingling when the Governor called us into his office. I feel like I've seen her before but I just can't remember." Danny watched Steve look into the bathroom from where he was sitting on his bed.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Steve asked turning around to stare back at his partner with his arms crossed.

"Heck no! Believe me, if that woman was my girlfriend at one point in time I would've remembered." Danny noticed Steve's smile and his eyes not so subtly looking him up and down.

"What?"

"Just taking a mental picture. Actually, here." Steve took his phone out and walked over to his bed to get a better angle of Danny.

"You're being ridiculous." A small smile played across the Detective's features as Steve quickly took the picture, not wanting to miss the moment.

"Nah, maybe a bit opportunistic." Steve smiled as he walked over to his partner. He leaned over him making the Detective lean back to support himself with his arms. Steve planted his hands next to each side of Danny on the bed.

"Did you run out of your long sleeved shirts and khakis, Danny?" Steve's gaze traveled between Danny's lips and light blue eyes as he waited for an answer.

"That would be impossible. I was being smart and thinking about what environment we would be mercilessly hiking in. I doubt my khakis would've made it through the jungle which I'm sure inhabits the lonely island."

"I'm impressed with your determination to not get your prized clothes dirty." Steve felt Danny's breath on his lips as their noses touched. Danny's jaw flexed as he tried to resist the urge to grab Steve and pull him down onto the bed. What was this animal doing to him? Every time they were this close Danny found it hard to keep anything professional and he would revert to being a dog pulling on a very torn and weak leash. Something that did not happen before Steve came into his life. The SEAL really was rubbing off on him. That was likely a good and bad thing.

"That's cute, Steve. Real cute." Danny whispered leaning in. Just before experiencing that thrill he would get from the feeling of Steve's soft lips, there was a strong knock at their door. Danny heard Steve growl deep within his throat which calmed him down a bit as a smile crept onto his face.

"Don't answer the door with that kind of face. You'll scare them off." Danny stated as Steve pushed off the bed and opened the door. Neilsa popped her head in with a smile.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything." She said mischievously. Now that Steve thought about it, this woman did seem eerily familiar…

"Come out here. Jamal wants to meet you." She said disappearing into the cabin. Steve and Danny exchanged looks as Danny got up. The Detective saw those gears turning as Steve stared at him.

"Told you." He said walking passed Steve.

A tall man with dark skin greeted them with an easy going smile. He had black fuzz for hair and wore jeans with a black shirt. His brown eyes assessed the partners as he held his hand out.

"Jamal Marcus. Sam talks about the 5-0 team all the time. Makes me happy that Hawaii is being protected by the best." Sounded like Jamal was a huge flatterer.

"Thanks." Steve said shaking Jamal's hand. It seemed they didn't need to introduce themselves. Danny took Jamal's hand and used a small smile to hide what he was thinking. Jamal may have seemed nice but something in Danny's gut told him that Jamal wasn't who he let off to be. It could be just Danny being biased since he was still against this whole treasure hunting deal.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Danny asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm saving that for dinner. I have to start getting this baby goin'. Gonna take about a day or so to get to the island so we'll be spending the night at sea."

"Wait, how long is this trip going to take?"

"Hopefully, we can be done before the week ends. Well, make yourselves at home and I'll be in the cockpit if you guys need anything. Neilsa can help, too." With that, the black man flashed a smile with his pearly teeth and he headed up stairs. Well, that was quick. Danny turned to Steve with a stern look.

"If I miss my weekend with Grace, you and I are going to have a very hard time." Danny warned as he headed back into the bedroom.

"Good thing it's Monday, right mate?" Neilsa giggled and headed to the bedroom at the front of the boat. Steve chuckled in agreement and followed Danny back into the room. Maybe he still had a chance of getting that kiss out of his partner…

* * *

Jamal had called Steve and Danny out to the deck where more leather seats lined the outer part and a table was set in the middle. The deck light softly lit the white deck as the warm darkness engulfed the outside of the anchored boat. Neilsa had brought out beers for them before going back to the kitchen to fix up dinner. A small notepad and multiple photos of the egg laid across the table top. Unfolded papers also were showcased with a different language written all over them.

"Patricia's Jeweled Egg. Soon to be Hawaii's most valuable treasure in all of its history. Every jewel and gem that's on the egg is worth at least a million each. I've been workin' on this for literally years and finally I find it over here. You don't know how fricking excited I am, man!" Jamal explained with a goofy smile.

"We can see that." Danny said leaning over the pictures. "If it's that valuable, wouldn't it be better at a different museum? Once word gets out that this egg is in a Hawaiian museum, everyone will be trying to get at it. I don't think the security at that place can hold all that out."

"That's why Sam let me borrow his boat cuz I'll be payin' to design a better system for them. I still have some money left from my last score so it's not a problem." Seemed like the Governor was right about this guy. He was willing to make sure the egg stayed in the museum using his own funds but Danny still couldn't shake the feeling that Jamal was hiding something.

"What's the story on this egg?" Steve asked taking a swig of his beer. Danny looked at him.

"Why does that matter?" He asked.

"Danny, almost every priceless thing has some sort of story behind it which gives it more value."

"Why can't we just find the damn thing and be done with it? I don't see how the story would matter to us."

"Danny, shut up." Danny's hands flew up from his sides as if he was challenging Steve which made the SEAL grin.

"He's sort of right. The story doesn't matter, generally, but most times the story gives the hunter more determination to find and preserve treasure, well the hunters that seek meaning in their jobs other than money. It's like how tattoos are supposed to have meaning to you when you get them.

"The egg was a gift, a promise, from a ruler to a peasant girl who lived on the other side of the world. The egg represents the ruler's love and the girl more than returned his feelings but the distance between them made it hard for them to have any kind of relationship. That didn't stop them. They loved each other too much. The ruler was supposed to be single, though, so when the women that were after him found out that he wouldn't wed in his country they were all pissed off. Only one other dude knew why and that was his most trusted advisor but his advisor was against the ruler marrying from a different country and so he leaked who and where the ruler's maiden was.

"The maiden and her family had to leave her country after that cuz people were sent to kill her and thieves tried to steal the egg. She knew exactly what was happening and she had to make a decision. In order to keep her family safe, she had to break it off with her man and hide forever. But she was pissed. So, to spite all who envied her and wanted the egg she hid it somewhere while she was sailing with her family. After that, she passed down stories to her children and they continued to pass down those same stories through the generations." Jamal finished and smiled softly.

"That was interesting." Steve said looking over at Danny who had leaned in closer in the middle of story and had a fist up to his mouth as he watched intently. Oh, Danny. Steve patted his partner's back before putting his hands back together in front of him and received a glare from Danny. Danny cleared his throat.

"So, how did you find where the egg was?" He asked drinking his beer.

"That's the cool part. I got all the stories, weeded out the fakes, and noticed something interesting. If you look really hard, you can see that the stories held hints of where the egg was and where it's been. For the past couple of years I have been following the stories and those led me to here. Now, we're on the last story that the maiden had ever told before she passed." Jamal was smart. Real smart, Danny noticed. He was sure that not many people would even notice something like that unless they knew to actually look for it. Even then, not many would even get this close. This was why Danny's suspicions of Jamal were growing. How exactly did Jamal know where the island was? You couldn't just go "BOOM the island is here" based off stories that may have been mistranslated or changed over who knows how many generations.

A delicious smell wafted out from the cabin making Danny's stomach rumble and disrupted his thoughts. Neilsa came out with a proud face on as she balanced three prepared dishes of baked chicken and potatoes on her arms.

"Eat up boys. Feel free to grab seconds. I made more than enough. I also have some mango cheesecake in the fridge."

"Aw, you are too kind." Danny said grabbing two plates for him and Steve. Neilsa ran back in after serving her husband and grabbed her own plate and a glass of red wine. She took a seat next to her husband already digging into her own cooking. Danny dug in also wanting to extinguish his hunger quickly. Steve sent him a look before smiling and turning to Jamal.

"So how long have you two been together?" He asked trying to create some small talk. Jamal smiled and patted Neilsa's knee.

"Not that long actually. We met a year ago and decided to get hitched last month. I just couldn't wait any longer, man. This woman made me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time. I didn't want to let her go." Jamal and Neilsa exchanged loving smiles and a soft smile appeared on Steve's features. He looked over at Danny and his eyebrow shot up. His partner was already more than halfway through his dinner. Damn, he must have been really hungry.

"Danny."

"Hmm?" Danny didn't look up. He was much too focused on enjoying the chicken.

"Danny."

"What!" Danny finally looked up at Steve, still chewing.

"Calm down with that will you? You're gonna choke."

"Steve, I'm hungry. I'll eat how I want to eat." Danny turned to the married couple. "Excuse my possibly gross presentation of eating well prepared dishes."

"It's fine, mate! I love it when people enjoy my food." Neilsa said holding up a hand and sending him a smile. Danny turned back to Steve.

"And you eat like this every day. You don't see me complainin' about it."

"Excuse me? That's a big fat lie, Danny. You complain every time I touch a fork."

"Can I finish my dinner now? I don't want to be rude and waste food because you had a problem with how I ate."

"I am so glad that my partner isn't a hypocrite." Steve finished, picking up his plate. Jamal nudged his wife.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones married on this boat." Neilsa giggled as she finished her glass. Danny almost dropped his fork. Married? That was a new thought. Okay, maybe not so new since people kept making jokes about it but before he never really considered it with Steve. He looked over at his partner who began a new conversation with Jamal and started to dig into his dinner. The words never met his ears as his thoughts of marriage entered his mind. Wait, why was he even thinking about this? They haven't even moved in with each other or even talked about being bonded together in that way. On another note….Danny was sure Steve had not told Catherine about them. Great, now Danny felt a little depressed and irritated. It was nowhere near the time to start talking about it. So, why was the idea of marriage with this lunatic SEAL so appealing to Danny?

"Hey, boo. Don't drink too much. You'll end up regretting it." Jamal said as Neilsa brought the whole bottle of wine out.

"It has never stopped me before." Neilsa responded pouring herself a glass.

"Can I get a glass?" Danny asked, receiving a weird look from Steve. Might as well have some fun on this beautifully expensive yacht. And no, it is not because Danny's thoughts of marriage and Steve not telling Catherine bothered him too much. But then, if that was not it then Danny would just be in denial.

"Of course!" Neilsa said excitedly as she almost tripped trying to get up. Danny stood up chuckling.

"I'll come with you and make sure you don't break anything, you lightweight." He said grabbing Neilsa's hand to help her stand up.

"Am not!" She said her accent faltering. Danny's eyes narrowed as he noticed but the woman was already down the stairs and he quickly followed her; his smile not leaving his face.

"That's weird. Danny never drinks wine." Steve muttered sticking another forkful of chicken into his mouth. He glared at the walkway. Steve thought that Danny was beginning to become "too friendly" with Neilsa.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want to be here. It's pretty obvious." Jamal chuckled.

"He just doesn't like the sea so much…or the Governor taking him away from his job." Steve said, returning his gaze to Jamal.

"Makes sense. He seems really committed and that's what makes me respect him so much." Steve smiled proudly at the comment as he started on his potatoes.

"Me too."

* * *

"Instead of wine, would you have anything harder?" Danny asked as he was handed a wine glass. Neilsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"What has you in a party mood, Mr. Williams?" She asked opening another cabinet.

"Please call me Danny. And I haven't had time to really drink recently and-"

"And you thought tonight would be the perfect night? I know how you feel, mate. It will take another day to reach the island so it would be like a day off for you. And you can call me Neil." Neilsa took out a tall green bottle without a label.

"I would rather be at home than here on a day off but lucky for me I'm on the job." Danny said sarcastically as he watched the Australian's attempt to get the cork out with a corkscrew.

"Do not like the sea, Danny? Or is it the adventure that turns you off?"

"May I?" Danny held out a hand when Neilsa started to eye the bottle murderously because the cork would not budge. She sighed but let the Detective have the bottle. She ran outside quickly and returned with her glass.

"I just don't like being away from home that's all." Danny answered as he easily popped the cork out. For some reason, it felt good to call Hawaii home. Neilsa held out her glass.

"And you have plans with your daughter, I hear. Well, you should have no worries getting back to her on time. I am sure that Mr. McGarrett will make sure of that." Neilsa's smile grew bigger as the dark red liquid filled the glass.

"Although I am really grateful for that, that doesn't stop me from hating the Governor." Danny hesitated in pouring his own glass. This looked like regular wine. Neilsa noticed his disappointed look.

"Give it a go, mate! A little bit of that stuff can knock out a whole army!" Neilsa put a finger under the bottle in Danny's hands and tipped it. He was sure that the woman was over exaggerating but he got the point. The liquid hit the bottom of the glass and was filled half way. Danny brought the glass up and smelled the wine as he spun it in the glass. It was sweet but the scent of the alcohol was still apparent. Too apparent according to wine standards.

"So, are you and Mr. McGarrett dating?" Danny coughed on the sudden inhale of the fumes. How the hell did she come up with that conclusion? They hadn't really expressed PDA.

"Smells amazing." He said, deferring.

"Just wait until it hits your stomach." Danny shrugged. Time to get the party going. He sipped at his glass. The sweetness touched his tongue before creating a very warm sensation down his throat and all the way down to his stomach. He exhaled adjusting to the strength.

"Holy shit." He breathed as he stared at the glass. Neilsa smiled.

"I can tell you where I got it if you tell me if you and that eye candy sitting with my husband are dating."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I deserve to know why I just received a death glare when I walked onto the deck." Neilsa giggled and sipped at her drink. Danny rolled his eyes. Of course jealousy was one of the emotions Steve would have trouble keeping to himself. Danny couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face.

"Yes, we're together." Neilsa squealed unnecessarily. Truth be told, she was a lightweight and hearing that these two men were together made her really happy. Why was that? One could only wonder.

"Okay! That is really amazing. As for the wine, I have a mate who believes that wine should be more potent than what normal people buy. Fruity, isn't it?" Danny nodded as he took more than a sip. He ignored the feeling he got when he asked for another glass.

Something told him that these two glasses were not going to be the only ones hitting his stomach tonight.

**Next chapter might be a little slow but should have a twist in it so cancels out? Hoped you still enjoyed this! This story is going to become a hell of a lot more than just the treasure. I just decided this not too long ago hahahaha! *coughs*Sorry, Steve and Danny, you're lives are going to get more difficult soon so enjoy this boat ride.**


End file.
